Germanyball
Germanyball |nativename = : Deutschlandkugel |image = Germany-0.png |imagewidth = 270px |caption = Ich bin Deutschland |reality = ���� Federal Republic of Germany ���� |government = The Great Kaiserin/Empress Angela Merkel Federal Parliamentary Republic |language = German (Deutsch), High German and Low German dialects |type = Germanic |capital = Berlinball |affiliation = EUball UNball NATOball |religion = Protestantism Atheism Catholicism Islam Judaism |founded = 1990 |predecessor = West Germanyball East Germanyball |friends = Incestuous wife Bruder Son Friend Freeland old buddy Chinaball funny victim Old Traitor but still friend Heiliges Land Kebab Croatiaball Hungaryball (mostly) Denmarkball Belgiumball Netherlandsball Ukraineball Georgiaball Romaniaball Puttet |enemies = HUE KOMMUNISTISCHER UNTERMENSCH RUSSLAND PUPPE �� PIGS Polandball (formerly) Franceball (formerly) Israelcube (formerly) Serbiaball (formerly) UKball (sometimes) Dark Past Mein alter ego Faceblock Orbán (Sometimes) SCHLIMMERE TERRORISTEN TERRORISTEN My Dark Future Mein alter ego too DONALD TRUMP |likes = Wörk Arbeit Bier Wörk BDSM sausages engineering science experiments (((Albert Einstein))) Wörk, Austerity ruthless efficiency German Rock and Metal bands (Accept, Bonfire, Helloween, Kreator, Lacrimosa, Destruction, Scorpions, Blind Guardian, Rammstein) �� the song 99 Luftballons �� the band Alphaville Wörk Kraftwerk driving fast on der Autobahn Wörk Leather (especially the whips), nudity, Anschluss, eating delicious Döner, apologising to Heiliges Land, breaking Brazilball, making Brazilball cry, public humiliation of Brazilball, torturing Brazilball, experimenting on Brazilball, raping Brazilball, Arbeit in the BDSM porn industry while drinking Bier (made from Brazilian tears), Wörk World War 1 ,Anchluss, Rommel, mature shows, Homosexuality, Stukas ... and Wörk |hates = |intospace = Yes and can into helpings Polandball into space too |personality = Workaholic, strict though really into Bondage, Pacifistic Humanist Technocrat |status = Über alles in der welt! |bork = Wörk wörk, Immigrants immigrants |food = Beer, Bockwurst, Bratwurst, Pretzel, Sauerkraut, and Schnitzel |notes = Fears civil war between kebab and bier |title1 = Germanyball |image1 = Germany card.png|caption1 = Map, flag and Germanyball himself.|origin = Polandball|gender = Male|species = Countryball|dislikes = Holocaust denial UNPAID DEBT Nationalism Drama Queen World War II jokes Gibing Euromonies BULLY! PIIGS Video Games with blood and gore being called a Nazi Racists Google Street View|first_appearance = Match vs. Polandball|latest_appearance = Unknown}} Germany}} Germanyball is a character in EBCGD. After the United States, he is the second most popular human migration destination. Germanyball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball (his son); this also applies for the G7, alongside USAball, Canadaball, UKball, Italyball, Franceball, and Japanball. Germany is often portrayed as an overly hard-working and popular countryball. His national day is on October 3rd. His astrological sign is Libra. History Germanyball first appeared in Match vs. Polandball, helping out Polandball. But, he died. Relationships Family * Holy Roman Empireball - Father * Franceball - Spouse * Austriaball - Brother * Switzerlandball - Brother * Liechtensteinball - Grandson * EUball - Son * Cameroonball - Adopted son * Namibiaball - Adopted son * Tanzaniaball - Adopted son * Togoball - Adopted Son * Papua New Guineaball - Adopted son Friends * Austriaball - Bruder besessen auf Anschluss. * Liechtensteinball - Is of cute little son of Österreich und Schweiz * Argentinaball - I beat her in the 2014 World Cup. Freunde, Sometimes I meet with her and take beers. Her sexy former president is of my ancestry. * EUball - Reichtangle 4.0 Mein Proud Son. Inherited Franceball's beautiful sophisticated culture, Belgiumball's capital und mein Efficient Super Science, the best of three worlds possessing all of our genius to take over die Welt. Also wants Ukraineball as birthday present. I am still teaching them mein superior military tactics- so far they have scored a 100% grade on most Russian Invasion training scenarios. I am proud- are strönk. * Franceball - Ehefrau und Mutter von EUkugel. "Friendly rival" would be insufficient to describe our relationship; she and I were what Japanball could describe as Tsundere. Wir had a very, very complicated, yet similar relationship. She calls me Allemagne '''and I call her '''Frankreich to politely remember that our union is incestuous even if I changed a lot since Holy Roman Empireball.' '''Also they both gib videogames. * Meine Sons; Cameroonball, Namibiaball, Togoball, Tanzaniaball, Wisconsinball and South Australiaball (He does not know it yet),' Mein Beautifulle sons, Namibiaball ist the most Germanic son. You will come back soon no worry * Estoniaball - Umm, I might have heard something about him. I'm not sure what. * Belgiumball - Thanks for helping me run the EU. * USAball - While he does make inferior cars, he was our therapist who did help Franceball und mir to become best friends. Therefore, he has taken the role of EUball's Patenonkel. And stop to say that you created hamburger, I created hamburger. I also sent many immigrants to him, and of today, German ancestry is the most dominant in USA, especially in Wisconsinball, where it was 53.8% in 1990. * Japanball - Loyal follower und Fanboy, or perhaps Fan-catgirl. The Meiji Restoration that converted Japan from a backwater to an industrial powerhouse was partly inspired by the way that Kingdom of Prussiaball anschlussed and governed the growing Reichtangle with precise and mechanical Efficiency. Wir fought as staunch allies together in World War II, and received the same psychotherapy under USAball. Nowadays, her anime contains countless references to Deutschland, and she herself ist like the Asian version of mir: Rich self-disciplined wörkaholics with superior engineering, but she drinks nicht lots of Bier und makes extreme bondage porn called Hentai. And by extreme, ich mean it. shudders * Polandball - He forgives me for everything that Ich done. But he still not forgettings it Ich like him a lot, despite being kinda lazy and somewhat stupid. Ich would marryings him if he is not such a homophobe and if Frankreich is nicht meine Frau. Also try to protect him from that bully Russiaball. * Turkeyball - Invited him for cheap wörk, now he is a good Freund with delicious healthy cuisine that outshined all our previous fast foods. Döner + Bier x Brazilian tears = Best Oktoberfest Ever!, but Erdoğan is bad. * UKball - Freundlicher Rivale und der Bruder meiner Ehefrau. He does not really want to interfere in our family issues with Franceball, hence he stayed out of our eurozone, though wir will always willkommen him in der europäischen Familie. Wir also love to drink Bier und making fun of Poland. * Italyball - He might be too carefree for mein tastes, yet he is still ein ally.In ancient times we were enemies. Japanball made a tribute to German-Italian relationships, called Hetalia, which is basically the retarded version of Polanball lighthearted anime Polandball. * Israelcube - Ich hate Michself. But its ok. * Philippinesball - Mein Sohn Interested at meine green tech and beer. Son of EU's Patenonkel so family as well (shrugs). Also celebrates Oktoberfest with me. * Canadaball - Thanks for the maple syrup and being one of my G7 summit friend ... but sorry for confusing you with your brother from time to time, you speak very much alike. * Italyball - Ah, I remember the good old days when we teamed up together. He was a traitor tho. * Romaniaball - Used to be allies when I was Nazi and now we like each other and both hate Russia. * / - I am a member of you now!! Neutral * Chinaball - 'Soon ' '''Tsingtau vill be of mein again! He is also wörk hard as mich, but his clay is full of Scheiße from smog and industry, unlike my green technology. Soon I vill sell mein debtors to him. Helped out during Match vs. Polandball. * Switzerlandball - Kann ich have mein Gold back, please? * Hungaryball - GOTT VERDAMMT JUST TAKE ZEE IMMIGRANTS. '''Plox follow EU immigration rules or yuo are fired. * Russiaball - We are good trading partners now. Feinde (Enemies) * The PIGS: SCHULDEN! SCHULDEN! IHR SCHULDET NOCH WAS! IHR SEID eine Schande für Europa! Ich werde euch auf die Spieße verfüttern! Weglaufen ist sinnlos aus dem mächtigen Deutschland! '''GIBRALTAR GEHÖRT DEN BRITEN, DU VERDAMMTER ESEL!!! (English- DEBT! DEBT! YOU ARE a disgrace to Europe! I will feed them on the skewers! Race is meaningless from the mighty Germany! GIBRALTAR IS ONE OF THE BRITISH, YOU DONKEYS!!!)(cracks whip) Remind to self, when the economy collapses, sell this cancerous parasite to Chinaball. 1918, 1944, 1762, 1917PAY DEBTS OR I WILL ANCHLUSS YOU AND MAKE YOU MY SLAVE! MUAHAHHAH! * ISISball - DU KLEINES STÜCK SCHEISSE! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DASS DU MICH AUF DIESEM MARKT MIT POLENS LKW! Ich habe nichts getan, und du hast so viele unschuldige BERLINER NAHE WEIHNACHTEN getötet! FICK DIE IS! ICH WERDE EUCH NACH AUSCHWITZ 2.0 BRINGEN, WENN ICH MIT EUCH FERTIG BIN! (Translation: YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY MARKET WITH POLAND'S TRUCK! I have done nothing to you and you still attack my innocent BERLINERS NEAR CHRISTMAS! FUCK ISIS I WILL PUT YOU IN AUSCHWITZ 2.0 WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! * Iranball - DU TERRORIST, DU BIST SCHLIMMER ALS ISIS. DU PROBIERST ANSCHLÄGE IN DER GANZEN WELT ZU MACHEN UND AUCH IN MEIN LAND, MACH ES NUR DU TERRORIST ODER ICH WERDE DICH ANSCHLUSSEN. * Brazilball - 2014 WORLD CUP BEST DAY EVER IN MY LIFE! You're even moar idiots than yuor fathers... idiots no... HUETARDED.Remove Hue! So give me your clay. Now. Or else... * Russiaball - When Sovietball got liver cancer we celebrated German Unification, Franceball and I planned to adopt/anschluss the anarchistic fragments of Russiaball for our growing child. Our plans für unser Leben were reduced to complete Scheiße when a homophobic Arschloch named Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin rose to power. ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! MERKEL ÜBER ALLES! PUTIN IST SCHEISSE, VERDAMMTER ESEL!!! OSTPREUßEN IST DEUTSCHES LEHM!!! GIB OSTPREUßEN JETZT!!! * Reichtangle - STOP ANSCHLLUSING EVERYONE YOU SEE! Or else... Constituent states Germanyball comprises sixteen federal states which are collectively referred to as Bundesländer. Each state has its own state constitution and is largely autonomous in regard to its internal organisation. Two of the states are city- states consisting of just one city: Berlinball and Hamburgball. The state of Bremen consists of two cities that are separated from each other by the state of Lower Saxonyball Bremenball and Bremerhavenball. Because of the differences in size and population the subdivisions of the states vary. For regional administrative purposes five states, namely Baden-Württembergball, Bavariaball, Hesseball, North Rhine-Westphaliaball and Saxonyball, consist of a total of 22 Government Districts (Regierungsbezirke). As of 2013 Germany is divided into 402 districts (Kreise) at a municipal level; these consist of 295 rural districts and 107 urban districts. List of the States * Bremenball - * Hamburgball - * Hesseball - * Mecklenburg-Vorpommernball - * Lower Saxonyball - * North Rhine-Westphaliaball - * Rhineland-Palatinateball - * Saarlandball - * Saxonyball - * Saxony-Anhaltball - * Schleswig-Holsteinball - * Thuringiaball - * Prussiaball - }}